Like Father, Like Son?
by obsessive360
Summary: Zuko and Mai's eldest child and only son, Prince Lu Ten, is more like his father than he ever thought possible, and it's all because of the daughter of the Avatar, his little sisters, and the Earth Kingdom.


A/N: This is a, as usual, was s shot in the dark, so I take all the blame for it being horrible if anything. R&R, please!

Fire Lord Zuko sat in the royal palace lounge with his family. He was stressing over the threats from the Earth Kingdom villagers who were ex-Fire Nation people who wanted back in the country, but had issues with the system used to grant the reentry into the country.

"Dad, you need to stop stressing over the Earth Kingdom. If the threats are that bad start a war with the Earth Kingdom colonies.", the young Fire Nation Prince told his father.

Mai, Lu Ten's mother, let out a half gasp, half hissing sound.

"Lu Ten, it's time you learn about your family.", Zuko told his son sternly.

"Why is it necessary?", Lu Ten replied.

"Over a hundred years ago, There were two best friends. They were Prince Sozin and a young noble man named Roku. They met at the Royal Fire Academy when they were boys. They were very close. They even shared the same birthday. On their sixteenth birthday, Roku was told that her was the Avatar. Sozin gave him the crown prince head piece that sits in your top knot at this very moment. Roku left to master the elements and returned twelve years later. He met a woman named Ta Min and soon married her. At the wedding Sozin, who had become Fire Lord, served as best man. He later mentioned to Roku that the Fire Nation should take over the world. Roku said he was wrong and that the world needed to be left alone as it was, no matter how prosperous the country was at the time. The didn't talk much after that, but when Roku found out about the Earth Kingdom colonies that Sozin had set up, he was furious at what his so called best friend had done. He went to the palace and got into a fight with Sozin. By the end of it, Sozin was hanging by his robes on a wooden pole. Roku didn't see Sozin again until twenty-five years later, Roku's home Island suffered a volcanic eruption. Sozin went to help, but at the last minute, he left his friend to die so he could take over the world. A twelve years after he let Roku die, Sozin used the power of a comet, later named in his honor, to destroy the Air Nomads.", Zuko said, taking a breath as Lu Ten began to talk.

"But there are Airbenders, dad.", the teen boy replied.

"Aang is the reason for that. Sozin was trying to kill the Avatar so he would have no one to stop him from taking over the world. He failed because the Avatar had vanished a bit before he had arrived. Soon after, Sozin began the old tradition of hunting dragons for glory. And before you say a word, Aang and I are the reason that there are now more Sky Bison and Dragons.", Zuko said, eyeing his son.

"When Sozin died, his son, Azulon, took over. He reigned for a time and when I was ten, his eldest grandson and only child of crown prince Iroh, Lu Ten, who you are named for, was killed in battle. Azulon's second son, Prince Ozai, your grandfather, asked to take Iroh's place as crown prince because Iroh's line had ended. Azulon was furious at the least and told you grandfather that the only way he'd get to be crown prince was to kill me. He almost did that.", Zuko said, his stern face stayed the same as he spoke.

"You almost did what?", the prince snapped at his grandfather, who was sitting on the couch opposite him.

"I don't regret what I _almost_ did. I was a power hungry fool back then and if I hadn't considered it, you wouldn't be crown prince right now, young man.", Ozai replied crossly.

"Sorry, grandpa.", the boy replied.

"Your grandmother found out because of your cra-, I mean, your Aunt Azula.", Zuko said, correcting himself as he received his mother's sharp look.

"She begged him not to kill me and came up with a plan. I don't know much about it, but I'm guessing that they killed him and made your grandfather Fire Lord, because your grandmother was banished that night. Three years later, I was in a war meeting and I spoke out. I was told that I had to go into and Agni Kai and thought it was against the general I'd insulted. It was against my own father and he burned my face when I refused to harm him. He banished me and told me the only way to regain my honor was to capture the Avatar who had not been seen for one hundred years. I went looking for him and when I found him, he managed to escape. Finally, I regained my honor because Azula told your grandfather that I'd killed the Avatar. I later discovered, with help from Uncle Iroh, that Roku had a son named Lee who had a daughter, and she too was powerful bender , named Ursa. She married Prince Ozai. Realizing that Roku was my great grandfather, I joined the Avatar and became his fire bending teacher. He took away grandpa's bending and I drove Azula to the brink of insanity, which made her go over board and I placed her in the mental asylum. You know the rest.", Zuko said, finishing his monologue.

"Dad, I didn't know war had this affect on you. I'm sorry I even said the word 'war'.", the prince replied, frowning.

"It's alright, but you need to see how it was for me when I lived out at sea. I have asked your uncle to go with you for your punishment. The day after New Years, you will set out around the world on a wild hog-goose chase and you shall return the next year. We will check up on you often, so if another ship like yours, or a royal balloon, happens to come near you, it's probably us. You'll know it's one of Team Avatar if you see Appa.", Zuko said, giving his son a half smile.

"Uncle Tom is being sent to sea with me?", he asked.

"Would you want to stay with Grandma Ling and Grandpa Xue or travel on a ship with a moody fourteen year old boy?", Mai asked her son.

"Option two.", the boy said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

With a week left before he had to leave, Lu Ten sat under a cherry blossom tree and fell into his thoughts. He barely noticed the figure who sat down next to him.

"It isn't the end of the world Lu.", the girl said in a whisper.

"Kyla, you're the Avatar's daughter, an amazing water bender, and an optimist. To you it may not be, but to me it is.", the prince responded.

"Lu, I know what might make you feel better. I know a secret, and I'm dying to tell someone.", Kyla replied.

"What is it?", the prince asked, an intrigued look on his face.

"Your mom and dad have picked your betrothed. They're sure you'll like her.", the girl replied.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"A close friend of yours who had long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She has pale skin and is one year and two weeks younger than you.", Kyla said, smiling at him.

"How'd you find out?", he asked, taking her hand.

"Our parents were talking about it last night. I had my door open a bit and I heard them. They said that the know we like each other, but they aren't pushing it on us or anything.", she said, looking up as the moon rose.

"Well they were right about one thing.", Lu Ten replied.

"What is it then?", Kyla asked with a small smile.

"I absolutely love the selection.", he replied, kissing Kyla on the lips.

"Did I ever mention how I had a huge crush on you?", Kyla asked him, her head now resting on his chest.

"No, but I guessed. Can you believe that a water bender is most likely going to be the new Fire Lady when I take over?", he replied, holding her close.

"No, but there's a first time for everything, right?", she replied with a laugh.

"True, but there is one downside.", he replied.

"I can't go with you next week.", she said, sighing.

"I hope the year goes by fast.", she added as an after thought.

* * *

Seven days later, Lu Ten stood on the dock with his parents, grandparents, sisters, Jade and Ta Min, the Avatar, his wife, Katara, and their children, Tenzin, Thina, and Kyla. He hugged and kissed his mother, sisters, and grandmother, hugged his father, grandfather, his "aunt and uncle", and Thina. He shook Tenzin's hand and pulled Kyla into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Hey now, this isn't the end of the world. I'll be back soon. It will be a quick year. I love you and only you, so don't give me that look. I'll write as often as I can.", Lu Ten replied, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I'll miss you. This city won't be the same.", Kyla replied, forgetting she wasn't supposed to tell him that she'd be in the city for the entire year.

"What is that supposed to mean?", he asked.

"Thina is going to the Royal Fire Academy for girls. Since it's so close to here, and your dad is having those problems with the Earth Kingdom, we're staying here until next summer when school gets out.", she replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Kyla, I'm not mad, but now I wish I hadn't said anything about starting a war.", he replied in a whisper, pulling away from her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Have fun.", she replied with a smirk.

"I won't.", he replied.

"That's a lie.", she responded.

He chuckled and kissed her one last time. He then followed his Uncle Tom on board the ship. With one last look at his family, he considered all of them his family, he set out to endure his punishment.

"Agni, bless Kyla. What would I do without her.", was his last thought in the capitol city for the year.

A/N: I don't think that I will indulge much into Lu Ten's punishment. It is not really known what Zuko did in his first couple of years at sea so most of it will be what I feel is right. R&R . I'll update when I can. Quick notes to remember: 1) The ATLA New Year is in the mid summer around the time the comet arrived. 2) Ursa was found alive in Ba Sing Se in the middle ring, working as a waitress ant the same tea shop that Iroh and Zuko had worked in years before. 3) Ozai has changed sides, realizing his love for his wife and family. 4)Kyla is an old Celtic name meaning stream. She is a water bender and it is close to her grandmother's name, Kya. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. R&R please!

Obsessive360


End file.
